great power brings loss
by sockerkeeper01
Summary: a young powerful witch must make a choice between her mother and tryign to kill the charmed ones. how will she decide and will the charmed ones kill a little girl?
1. the power trouble

A/N= I don't own any of the charmed characters in this story. This is my first fanfic so please review!

_**CHAPTER 1**_

IN THE KITCHEN OF AN OLD ONE STORY HOUSE TWO PEOPLE WERE LIGHTING CANDLES. A MOTHER AND A DAUGHTER WHO'S FATHER HAD RUN OUT ON THEM. THE MOM WAS 39 AND THE DAUGHTER 13 BUT LOOKING SO MUCH ALIKE WITH THEIR LONG BLOND HAIR AND SLIM FIGURE.

WHEN THEY WERE DONE SETTING UP THE CANDLES, THEY JOINED HANDS AND STARTED CHANTING. _SISTER SPIRIT WE CALL TO THEE, CROSS ON OVER SO WE MAY SEE_. ' CHANNEL YOU'RE ENERGY TO TRY TO CONJURE THE SPIRIT' SAID THE MOTHER. HER DAUGHTER TRIED BUT COULDN'T DO IT. SHE TRIED FOR AND HOUR BEFORE HER MOTHER SAID SHE COULD GO TO BED.

THE DAUGHTER WENT UP TO HER ROOM DISSAPOINTED AND FEELING DEFEATED. THE DAUGHTER WHO'S NAME IS DANIELLE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A PRETTY POWERFUL WITCH BY THE TIME SHE IS FOURTEEN BUT SHE CAN'T EVEN CONJURE A SPIRIT. WHEN EVER DANNY WAS FEELING DOWN SHE WOULD PROVE SHE HAD POWERS AND PRACTICE WITH THEM. HER ACTIVE POWERS ARE ELECTRICITY BALLS AND SHE CAN ORB BY LIGHTNING.

NO OTHER WITCH HAD THAT POWER OR THE POWER OF TRUTH WICH DANIELLE ALSO HAS. SHE KNOWS WHEN PEOPLE ARE LIYING TO HER. AFTER ORBING AROUND HER ROOM AND FORMING ENERGY BALLS SHE FELT BETTER AND WENT TO SLEEP.


	2. the plan

**A/N==I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS.. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTERS I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER. **

****

_**CHAPTER2**_

MEANWHILE THE SEER WAS WATCHING DANIELLE AND HER MOM. ' THIS GIRL MUST NOT LEARN MAGIC.' IF SHE DOES SHE WILL DO SO MUCH GOOD IT WILL BE UNBELIEVABLE. SHE IS ONLY 13 NOW SO I STILL HAVE A LITTLE TIME. THE SEER YELLED ' MALIK'. YES ASKED THE MALIK DEMON. 'WE HAVE TWO VERY BIG PROBLEMS ON OUR HANDS' SAID THE SEER . I THOUGHT WE HAD OUR PLAN . ' REPLIED THE MALIK DEMON . 'WE GET THE GIRL TO HELP US KILL THE CHARMED ONES AND THEN TURN HER EVIL' .

'ONE PROBLEM HOW DO YOU KNOW THE GIRL WILL DO IT? ASKED THE SEER. SIMPLE REPLIED THE MALIK DEMON . WE THREATEN TO KILL HER MOTHER'. BUT THE CHARMED ONES MIGHT JUST KILL DANIELLE . THEY WILL NOT HARM A LITTLE GIRL UNLESS SHE WAS A DEMON. AND IN THIS CASE DANIELLE IS FAR FROM A DEMON . SAID THE SEER . WE WILL ATTACK TOMORROW!


	3. put downs

A/N==**I DON'T OWN ONY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.**

****

RING RING RING. AND THEN THE BLAIR OF DANIELLE'S RADIO. IT WAS SIX IN THE MORNING AND SHE HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL. ' DANIELLE ' HER MOM YELLED UP . 'YEAH MOM I'M UP' SHOUTED DANIELLE STILL GROGGY. DANIELLE DIDN'T KNOW WHY SHE WENT TO SCHOOL. SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T BE HONEST WITH THEM AND THEY THOUGHT SHE WAS A FREAK. WHICH I SORT OF AM THOUGHT DANIELLE. HER ONLY FRIENDS LIVES IN KID WITCH SHELTERS OR IN TAD'S ( HER BEST FRIEND) CASE UP THERE. MOST OF THEM DIDN'T HAVE ANY HOMES AND LIVED IN SHELTERS. MOST OF THEM WERE MIXED BREEDS JUST LIKE HER. DANIELLE'S DAD WAS A LIGHTNING DEMON AND HER MOM A WITCH.

DANIELLE PUT ON HER HIP HUGGERS AND BLACK TOP WITH THE TRIQUETRA SYMBOL ON IT. THEN WENT DOWN STAIRS TO EAT SOME BREAKFAST . HER MOM WAS ALREADY DOWN THERE. 'HEY DON'T FORGET YOUR BOOKS' SHE SAID. OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT. SHE GRABBED HER WITCH CRAFT BOOKS AND A GRANOLA BAR AND HEADED OUT. ' HUNNY' HER MOM SAID. 'YEAH'? ' YOU'LL GET YOUR POWERS STRAIGHT IT JUST TAKES TIME AND HARD WORK. ' I KNOW MOM'. ' DON'T GET TO DOWN ABOUT IT' I'M NOT' . "WELL,' HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL" SAID HER MOM . "DON'T COUNT ON IT". MUTTERED DANIELLE.DANIELLE'S MOM LET OUT A SIGH. I WISH SHE WAS HAPPY SHE THOUGHT. THEN SUDDENLY A HAND COVERED HER MOUTH! SHE ASTRAL PROJECTED TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON. TWO MALIK DEMONS WERE ATTACKING HER !. SHE ASTRAL PROJECTED BACK AND WAS KNOCKED OUT.

DANIELLE FELT SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BUT COULDN'T QUITE PLACE IT. OH WELL IT WAS PROBABLY JUST THE DRED OF SCHOOL. THE BUS PULLED UP JUST AS SHE WAS FINISHING HER GRANOLA BAR. SHE TOSSED THE RAPPER ON THE GROUND AND GOT ON THE BUS. THE FEELING STILL STAYED WITH HER THOUGH.

THAT FEELING COULD HAVE COME FROM SCHOOL OR HER MOM IN DANGER OR THE TWO OTHER MALIK DEMONS WATCHING HER.


	4. charmed trouble

A/N= I DON'T OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS.

**While that was happening there at the Haliwell manor Piper was flying through the air! CRASH!! Piper had just flew into the stairs. "ouch"! Shouted Piper and then moaned and fainted.** "**Damn it" shouted Paige as she was kicked in the stomach. Phoebe was still fighting another Malik demon. "where did all of these Malik demons come from"?!? asked Phoebe.** "**Who knows" shouted Paige. "Is Piper okay** **? Paige asked. "I hope so"shouted Phoebe back. **

"**This is crazy" shouted Paige. Paige quickly thought of a plan. "Knife demon" she shouted . The knife orbed to her and then into the Malik demon's stomach. Then the other Malik demons shimmered away. Phoebe let out a sigh and Paige collapsed on the floor. "Whew"Paige sighed. "What the hell was that"?!? asked Phoebe. "I have no clue"replied Paige. "Oh" moaned Piper from the stairs. "Oh no, Piper" said Phoebe. Paige and her got up and ran over to her. Piper's head was bleeding and she was unconscious. "On no" said Paige "Leo"!! She shouted**

**."Yeah"asked Leo as he orbed in. The girls didn't have to say anything Leo saw and rushed over to Piper. Leo put his hand over her head wound and a golden light shone from it. All of a sudden Pipers wound disappeared and Piper started to regain consciousness. Piper moaned and sat up quickly "what happened"? She asked. "We actually don't know" replied Leo. The three sisters just looked at him. "Umm I was talking to my sisters"said Piper. "But what do you know"? She asked. "Well only that something weird is going on"said Leo, "you guys already delt with the Malik Demons and I don't know why they would come back.""Something is definitely going on"said Phoebe. Both girls nodded their heads in agreement. **

"**You guys are bleeding too"said Leo. "Thanks Leo" said Phoebe. "Yeah thanks"said Paige. Piper just smiled in admirement at him. ( this is where piper and leo are together without kids ). Leo noticed and smiled back and Paige and Phoebe just exchanged smiles and glances. Piper and Leo were so in love it was unbelievable! Phoebe and Paige were amazed they ended up together with all the problems they had to face. Unlike Phoebe who is still having trouble with her love life. Cole of course is still invincible and sorta evil. But now she has her job to preoccupy her. Another thing to add to her troubles was her boss Jason. She has a crush on him. Yeah right like it could happen she thought.**

"**The elders definitely think something is up"said Leo braking Phoebe out of her thoughts. "You think you could find out more about it"?asked Paige. "I can try" replied Leo doubtfully, "but I think I found out all the elders know"he added. "Can you try anyway"?asked Phoebe who had stopped speaking until now. Piper and Leo both sighed and looked at each other. Paige and Phoebe ignored it. There was silence for a minute. "Well"said Paige, "I'll go check the book for anything". Phoebe was zoned out again. "Uh Pheebs"? Asked Paige. "What,? Oh I have a deadline"she said. "Anyone gonna help"? Asked Paige. "Leo don't you have something to do"?asked Paige impatiently. "Chill out Paige"said Piper. "Fine" said Paige sighing and headed upstairs to the attic.**

**While Paige was looking upstairs in the attic she started feeling tired. She got like that a lot lately. Just thinking of her job and how well she had to do it made her snappy and controlling. Her she was a charmed one! One of the most powerful witches there were and she didn't have a clue about what she was doing. It had been two months since she learned she was charmed one. The only reason she was one was because Prue the best witch ever died. Now Paige had to live up to Prue's standard and it wasn't fair! Prue was a wonderful witch and Paige was still learning. Sometimes it didn't seem worth even trying to match Prue. Paige knew nobody could match her but she didn't even come close to her. "Well I'll just have to do everything I can to get better at witchcraft"thought Paige as she opened the Book Of Shadows and started looking for any clues.**

**While Paige was doing that and Phoebe was writing her advice column Piper and Leo were still sitting on the stairs. "I guess our dinner plans are cancelled"said Leo. Piper sighed. "This sucks", "I mean do we ever get a break"?!? she asked looking up. Leo just laughed and pecked piper on the cheek. Piper didn't laugh but returned the kiss. They kissed for another two minutes and then Leo looked up. "I have to go"he said. Piper sighed again. "Fine"she said. "I have to start on the vanquish anyway". They kissed one more time and Leo orbed away.**


	5. school

AN=I DON'[T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. HEY I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET SOME.

Danny Sat on the Bus with Her Friends Alyssa and Nikki. They Were the Only Witches Who Went to Her School. "Hey Said Alyssa, "Why Are You So Upset? Alyssa Had No Idea about How Powerful Danielle Was Suppose to Be and Danny Didn't Want Her to Find Out. "Um No Reason Just Thinking". The Truth Was That Danny Still Had That Nagging Feeling and Was Sorry for the Way She Acted to Her Mom. She Loved Her Mom and Her Mom Was All She Had.

"So How Did the You Know What Go"? Asked Nikki. By You Know What She Meant the Conjuring." I Couldn't Get It" Answered Danielle Reluctantly. "I Tried to I Couldn't Either" Answered Nikki.

Nikki Was Sort of Gothic. She Was Half Dark Lighter and Half Witch. Her Mom Was All She Had Too. But Her Powers Are the Coolest. She Conjures Knives and They Just Appear in Her Hand!!! Alyssa Isn't Gothic but She Can Turn Invisible and Has Telekinesis. Neither of Them Wre Her Best Friend Though. Her Best Friend Was the Greatest. His Name Was Tad and He Was Half White Lighter. He Was Always There for Her.

The Bus Stopped in Front of the School and Everyone Got Out. Suddenly this Guy Bumped into Her and Knock Her Books Over. Danielle Was about to Cuss When the Guy Said "I'm Really Sorry" and Picked Her Books up for Her. "It's Fine" She Replied. The Guy Had Brown Hair That Sort of Went into His Face and Was Very Cute. He Still Had One of Her Books. "You into All this Witch Stuff"? He Asked. " It's an Interest" Said Danny. "Can I Have it Back"? She Asked. "What Period Do You Have Lunch"? The Kid Asked. "What Oh Uh, Fifth" Said Danny a Little Startled by the Question." Good Same as Me" Said the Guy. "I'll Give it Back to You Then". " No You'll Give it Back to Me Now" Said Danny Trying to Grab the Book from Him. "See You Around" Siad the Boy.

Danny Knew She Wasn't Going to Get the Book Back Now. She Would Find it Trashed If She Did. Maybe Not She Thought He Seemed Friendly and Nice. And Hot She Thought with a Smile. He Also Was New Here. She Had Never Seen Him Before. Oh Well I'll Get My Book Back One Way or Another. Trashed or Not Trashed She Thought as She Went into History.

"All Right Said Miss Patrick Just as the Bell Rang. "See You Tomorrow".

It Was Time for Lunch and Danny Was Dreading Seeing That Kid Again but Somewhat Excited. At Least She Would Have Someone to Sit With. Alyssa and Nikki Didn't Have Lunch with Her.

Danny Made Sure She Had Her Stuff and Headed Toward the Lunch Room. Danny Never Ate Much the Only Thing She Packed Was a Yogurt and Some Chips. She Scopped the Lunch Room for That Kid Who's Name She Found out Was Jesse. Not Seeing Him She Went to Sit down at a Table by Herself as Always.

Danny Felt Disappointed. She Liked That Kid and He Had Her Book. Oh Well She Thought I Don't Know Why I'm Surprised. She Looke Dover at the Table Where Some Girls Were Sitting and Pointing at Her. Danny Quickly Looked down Again.

The First Thing Danny Wanted to Do Was Curse Them but of Course She Couldn't. Not Only Were There Consequences but the Self Gain or What Ever. She Decided to Get out Her Music. Danielle Loved Writing Her Own Music. It Was like Keeping a Diary. To Bad She Wasn't Allowed to Bring Her Key Board to School. She Dug in Her Bag but Couldn't Find Her Sheet Music! She Had the Beginning but the Part She Was Working on Was.... in Her Book!!! Damn It! Danny Thought. Damn it Damn it Damn It!!! She Thought as She Started Working on It. Again!

She Was So Pissed of She Didn't Notice a Guy Watching over Her Shoulder. "Boo" Said Jesse. Danny Jumped. "Alright Give Me My Book" Said Danny Still Pissed. "Whoa I'm Sorry "Said Jesse. Whats Wrong? He Asked. "You Want to Know Whats Wrong" Said Danny. "Well Uh Yeah" Said Jesse Puzzled. Danny Was about to Tell Him off but Stopped. He Really Didn't No. Thank God for My Power! Thought Danny That Would Have Been Embarrassing. Instead She Said "Nothing". Well Can I Sit Here"? He Asked. Danny Just Shrugged.

"So Why Do You Sit by Yourself? He Asked. "Because I Have Two Friends in this School and the Have Lunch at Different Times" Said Danny. " Only Two Friends"? Danny Gave Him a Look. Jesse Blushed and Changed the Subject. "I Found this in Your Book" He Said and Held out Her Music. "Oh My God" Started Danny." Did You Read It"? " No I Wasn't Sure If I Should" He Said. "Can I"? He Asked Starting to Look at It. "No Danny Said Loudly. "My Music Is like a Diary to Me. "I Know What You Mean" Said Jesse. I Right My Own Music Too". "Play Guitar"? He Asked. "No Key Board" Replied Danielle. "Thats Cool" "Yeah". "Do You Sing" Asked Danny. "a Little but I'm Not Very Good" Said Jesse. " You"? "I Love It" Said Danny "I Sing All the Time".

"Thats Cool" Said Jesse but I Gotta Get to Class So I Can Meet the Teacher Before the Class. "See Ya" He Said Getting Up. "Wait a Minute" Said Danielle Before He Could Leave. "You Want to Come over and See a Movie Tonight" She Asked. A Whole Bunch of Us Will Be There" She Added. "Sure" He Said Grinning. It Ws Such a Handsome Smile Danny Almost Fainted!!!

"Alright Then" See Ya".

Danielle Walked to Class and Sat Down. Suddenly She Gasped in Pain as a Powerful Feeling of Pain and Fear Came over Her!


	6. plan set

**A/N= I DON'T OWN THESE CHARMED CHARACTERS**. **SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER, I WANTED TO BRING IN THE MOTHER BUT I JUST WASN'T SURE HOW TO.**

While Danielle was feeling that pain, her mother Gabriella was screaming in pain! "Aaahh"! Shouted Gabriella. This was unbearable, she was going to break soon. She didn't even know why they were doing this to her. They had all the information they needed, or did they?

"ha" thought Malcolm the Malik demon. This was fun. His plan was to get her hurting before he asked her for information so it wouldn't take so long. "Alright witch"he said,"where does your daughter go after school"? Gabriella didn't even know most of the time. She remained silent. Malcolm heard her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. "Maybe she didn't hear me"he thought. He repeated his question. Still no answer. "Hmm"thought Malcolm,"she must be stronger than we thought". He fired another flame at her. She screamed again.

He repeated his question yet again. "I don't even know half the time" Gabriella spat out. Every bone in her body ached from the torture. She was so worried. Danielle didn't know how to defend herself properly. She wouldn't stand a chance against any of the Malik demons especially Malcolm the leader. But what she didn't understand was why they kept her alive. They could just kill her now. "They need me for something"thought Gabriella. There was something bigger than just killing her daughter.

Malcolm could see his victim thinking. "Good thing she can't read minds" he thought. "That would ruin everything". Well this clearly wasn't going to work. Malcolm needed her alive and anymore might kill her. "Damn"he thought. Malcolm was the most powerful Malik demon there was and her couldn't even get information out of a lousy witch! "Oh well"he said out loud. Gabriella looked up weakly. "If you won't simply tell me I'll just leave her a note to be home by lets say 10 o'clock" he said smiling.

Gabriella looked down again. She was close to tears but wouldn't let them fall. She had to be strong so when they brought Danielle her she could help her. "Please let Danielle not listen to me this time"thought Gabriella. "Please don't be home by ten". But Gabriella knew she would be.

_**A/N= HEY I NEED SOME REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE.!!!!!**_


	7. the ouji board

A/N= ALRIGHT I HAVE TO UPDATE WEATHER YOU UPDATE OR NOT! I DON'T OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS BLAH BLAH BLAH!

**Danielle walked home with Alyssa and Nikki. They were walking bent over because of all the books they had to carry. "Hey we should cast a light as a feather spell on our books" said Nikki smiling. Alyssa looked alarmed. "We could get caught doing that" she said. Danielle and Nikki just laughed. "Like we would be that stupid"Danny said still laughing. "Maybe Nikki"said Alyssa smirking. "Hey" said Nikki not laughing, "chill out"! Alyssa some times got tired of being the dumb blonde all the time with us. The girls came to Prescot Street. "I'll see you later" said Alyssa turning right. "See ya" Danny and Nikki said at the same time. Alyssa crossed the street and continued straight. Danny and Nikki had to wait about three extra minutes before they could continue down Prescot Street and down to Danielle's house. **

**On the way down Prescot Street a cat ran by them. "Hey kitty" said Danny. "That cat could have rabies"said Nikki skeptically. "Nah this cat hangs around this house all the time"said Danielle. "Look at whats on it's collar"said Nikki suddenly. Danny looked at the collar and gasped. It had the triquetra symbol on it! "Wow"said Nikki. "Maybe it's a watcher"said Danielle. "Not mine I already have one"said Nikki. "Mine"?she asked Nikki. Nikki just shrugged. "Well lets see"said Danielle picking up the cat and started walking home with it. "Mreow" said the strange cat hissing and clawing. "Ouch"! Said Danielle puting the cat down. "Guess not"said Nikki.**

**The cat ran up to a pink sided house. The house was pretty big with lots of flowers in the yard. "Hey Kit" said a young woman picking up the cat. The woman had short raven black hair. "Hi" she called out to the girls. Danny and Nikki just waved and kept walkin. Finally after reaching the cross to King Street they turned and went into Danielle's house.**

"**You want something"?asked Danielle looking in the fridge. "No" said Nikki. "What's wrong"?asked Danny already knowing. Nikki's parents... well parent. Her mom was probably hitting her and drinking a lot again. Nikki pulled out a cigaret. "Not in the house"said Danielle. Last time her mom thought she had been smoking. "You shouldn't smoke anyway"said Danielle. "It's not like I'm addicted"said Nikki! "I just deal this way". She said. "I don't care"said Dannielle stubbornly. Nikki sighed and put out the smoke. "I'm just not sure how much more I can take of this"said Nikki helplessly. Danielle went over to her friend and put an arm around her. Nikki usually didn't act like this she was the strongest willed person Danny knew. It hurt her so much that nothing worked to help Nikki.**

**Nikki sniffed a couple times and stood up. "I'm gonna go"she said trying to smile. "You can come see Tad with me"said Danielle not wanting her friend to be lonley at her house. "No thanks, but I'll see you tonight"she said. Danny walked Nikki to the front door and said goodbye. Danny watched her walk four houses down and go into her own. Danielle went into the kitchen for some soda. Where was her mom? She wondered. It was then she saw the note. Danny picked it up and it said Nine o'clock on it. She didn't bother to read the rest. So now everyone tonight had to be home by nine. That was a relief now that she knew her mom wouldn't catch her with a whole bunch of people in the house. "I wonder where she went"?Danny thought aloud. Oh well.**

**Ten minutes later Danny was walking down an alley to the kid witch shelter. Then she came to Harper Alley and decided to orb through it. She landed roughly in a place that looked like a camp ground. "Hey"shouted a guy who's vioce she knew so well. She turned and saw Tad sitting a few yards from where she landed. "Hey" she replied. Tad flashed her a smile and looked up. "What"?I asked afraid he had to leave. "Jenn and Jarred are coming"he said. Then like that two other people appeared next to Tad. Jennifer was half darklighter and so was Jarred. "Movie night" asked Jenn smiling. "Yepperz"I said returnig the smile. "Cool what we getting"?asked Jarred. "Not sure"Danny replied. "Oh yeah" I said, "some one is joining us." "New witch on the block"?asked Jenn. "Well.... no he isn't magical he is just someone knew at school" I said. "You have a crush on him"said Tad smiling. Danny just smiled. Jenn and Jarred just looked down. "You guys don't mind"?I asked. "Well no I guess not"said Jenn . She was lying. "Actually yeah"said Jarred matter of factly. "Jarred"!said Jenn. "What?it's no use lying to her she knows"said Jarred. Jenn just blushed. For half darklighter Jenn was really nice. Despite the fact that she could conjure knives that can cut you're head off. Jarred anyway was her ex. They used to date when they were eleven. He was always jeleous of other guys she hung out with.**

"**Well, that means we can't do our practice"said Tad. "We usually try to have seances"said Jenn. "Well could skip them just once can't we"?I asked pleadingly. Danny gave them puppy dog eyes and Jenn just laughed. "I don't care"she said. "Is he cute"?she added laughing. I just nodded smiling. "I don't care either"said Tad. Tad looked up. "Bye guys see ya tonight"he siad and orbed away. Danny and Jenn just looked at Jarred. "What ever"said Jarred and shimmered away angry. Jenn and Danny just looked at each other. "I'll cool him down"said Jenn. "See ya tonight"Danny said as Jenn shimmered away.**

** Danielle Went Home and Saw the Note on the Table Where She Left It "Maybe I Should Actually Read It". Thought Danielle. "What Ever" She Thought and Shrugged She Went Upstairs and Opened Her Martial Arts Exercise Book. She Loved Martial Arts it Was a Great Work Out.**

**After about an Hour of Working out She Went down to the Movie Store and Got Scary Movie 3. She Had Already Seen it but it Was Hilarious!! When She Got Back Home She Made Herself Kraft Maccaroni and Cheese. She Went in the Fridge to Get the Milk and She Saw Stuff for Barbeque Chicken. This Was Her and Her Mom's Favorite Meal Why Would She Get Stuff and Not Be Here to Make It?**

**When She Was Done Cleaning up , She Still Had an Hour to Go So She Got out Her Key Board and Started Working on Her Music.**

**Just Then Jenny, Jarred and Tad Orbed in along with Nikki and Alyssa. " Hey" Said Alyssa Nikki and Jenny at the Same Time and Broke out Laughing. "Hey" I Said Laughing Too. "What Are You Guys Doing Here" I Asked. "Well If You Don't Want Us Here" Said Jarred "We'll Leave" Jenny Just Rolled Her Eyes and Nikki Made a Gesture like She Was Gonna Strangle Him. "He's Been like this since He Found out You Got a New Boyfriend" Said Alyssa. "He's Not My Boyfriend Yet" I Said. "Well the Reason We Came Early Is Because We Decided to Try to Get a Spirit with Your Ouija Board" Said Tad. "Alright" I Said Thankfully That Someone Finally Answered My Question.**

**Ten Minutes Later They Were Downstairs in Danielle's Living Room with the Ouija Board. "Alright "Said Nikki "Concentrate" She Was Really Serious with Her Magic. "Alright I Said Anxiously. " Is Any One There"? Asked Alyssa. _Yes. _The Pointer Said. " Is Anyone Moving It" ? I Asked. I Could Tell No One Was Because Each of Us Were Barely Touching It. I Don't Know Why I Was Surprised I Mean We Are Witches with Active Powers.**

"**Who Are You"? I Asked. The Table and Ouija Board and Table Began to Rock. The Pointer Moved to _No._ Alright, Alright!! I Said. The Table Stopped Shaking. Tad and Nikki Looked Calm and Jenny a Little Scared along with Me and Alyssa. Of Course Nikki and Tad Have a Great Understanding of Magic. Jarred Who Was Watching Was on the Floor with Us Now Looking Excited. "Wow" He Said "We Got Someone".**

**_Watch Out._ The Board Spelled Out. It Spelled it over and Over. Now Tad Looked Scared. "Who Are You" He Asked Again. _Ga-------._The Board Spelled out . Then the Pointer Moved to Goodbye and Flew Across the Room. **

**All of Us Stood There. I Couldn't Believe This! Well I Could but it Was Just So Sudden. Nikki Looked Nervous and Tad Was Totally Scared Now. Jarred and Jenny and Alyssa Just Looked Scared and Confused. "it Could Just Mean Look out for Anything" Said Jarred. Everyone Looked at Him." What"? Asked Nikki. "Well You Have to Watch out for Everything" Said Jarred. "Cars, Busses Kidnappers" You Know Normal Stuff He Finished. "Yeah Thats It" Said Jenny. "We Could Handle Any of That Stuff" Said Nikki. "Yeah" I Said Relieved for That Excuse.**

**Tad Still Looked Scared. Then the Door Bell Rang and Everyone Jumped.**


	8. a great evening a bad ending

**Nobody moved. "It's just Jesse"said Danielle. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "You guys put the board away and blow out the candles. "We are just gonna forget about that thing?"asked Alyssa. "Uh, well yeah"I said uncertain. "But.... that was ...scary and— "what do you want us to do"?asked Jarred. "Well"sputtered Alyssa. "There is probably a lot of physic traffic up there"said Tad, "the message probably wasn't even for us". Alyssa opened her mouth to protest. "We can't do anything about it now"said Jenn cutting off Alyssa before she could say anymore.**

**The doorbell rang again. Danielle went to go get it. "Hey"said Jesse smiling. "I thought I might of gotten the wrong house". "yeah, sorry about that we were playing music and we couldn't hear the doorbell"said Danny lying easily. "So who all is here"?asked Jesses walking into the living room. "This is Nikki and Alyssa who you know already and that is Jenn, Jarred and Tad"said Danielle introducing her friends. "What school do you three go to"?asked Jesse pointing to Jenn, Jarred and Tad**. **The three of them just looked at me. "Oh uh.. They go to Jackson"I said quickly. "Oh said Tad. There was silence for a moment. "So.."said Jenn, "what movie are we watching"?she asked. "Oh yeah scary movie"I said. "Um Jarred why don't you put it in while I'll go make some popcorn". "I'll come too"said Jenn getting up along with Alyssa. Nikki preferred to stay and talk to Tad.**

"**He's cute"said Jenn. "Hell yeah"said Alyssa. "If you don't want him I'll take him"she added smiling. Danielle just smiled and got out the popcorn and put it in the micro wave. "Did you see Jarred scanning him over"asked Alyssa laughing. "Yeah"said Danny laughing as well. "I think he still likes you"said Jenn thoughtfully. Danny just looked at her. "What"? "I do"she said blushing. "I stick to my break ups"said Danielle. Jenn just shrugged. "Jarred asked me out you know"said Alyssa. Jenn and Danielle just looked at her incredeously. "I told him no because he just wanted you back at the time"she said. "You know Tad I think he likes you too"said Jenn. That was obvious! "Tad has had a crush on me since like third grade"said Danielle**. "**You think you should date Jesse"?asked Alyssa. "You just want him for yourself"said Jenn. Now Alyssa could have anyone if she wanted. With Her long dirty blond hair and green eyes and her legs it's no wonder she has guys always asking her out. it was sorta different with Jenn. She had long black hair and pale facial features but she was still good looking. And Danielle wasn't very pretty. She had blond hair that went to the middle of her back and was very frizzy. She had smoky blue eyes and athlete legs. She hardly got asked out by non– witches. "Seriously"said Alyssa breaking her out of her thoughts, "I mean he is mortal and you've only dated witches". "good point"Danny said.**

**The microwave beeped. "We'll see"said Danielle pouring popcorn into a bowl. "Alright move over"said Alyssa taking a seat next to Nikki. There were to spots left one on the floor beside Jarred and one on th couch between Tad and Jesse. Alyssa took the seat next to Jarred and Danny sat down in between** **Tad and Jesse. Then Tad got up and sat with Nikki and Alyssa. During the movie, Jesse grabbed Danielle's hand in his. Danny didn't look up she just pretended that happened to her all the time while inside e she lit up**

**. After the movie it was about eight thirty. "Well I'll see you guys later"said Alyssa leaving with Nikki. "Bye"said everyone else. Tad got up and started cleaning. "You don't have to do that"I said**. **Tad smiled and said"the way you clean your mom will know you had people over". "ha ha"said Danny. Jarred got up and said"I'm gonna go" and that fast he was gone. Tad just put a hand to his head and smiled. Jarred had been like that all night. "Well I'm gonna go too"said Tad. "Bye"said Danny showing him out. "Are you aloud to have this many guys at your house when your mom isn't home"Jesse asked smiling. "Maybe"Danielle said sitting next to him on the couch. They started cuddling while they talked about that night. By the time it was eight forty– five they were making out. Now if you didn't figure this out Danny was very comfortable in these situations so it didn't bother her at all. First it was just kissing then Danny decided to slip the tongue. They made out until it was time for Jesse to leave. "Well I'll see you later"he said as he walked out the door.**

**Danielle was so happy thinking back on that night while cleaning up. She really liked Jesse and they both had a lot in common. Then she thought of the Ouija board. She would have to ask her mom about that when she got home. Where was she? It was already a quarter after nine. Her mom was never late for anything . By a quarter to ten Danny started to worry. She thought back to that pain she had in class that day and to the dinner in the fridge. Danny went to where she laid the note and read through it and gasped. This is what was written:**

_**dear child your mother has been kidnaped if you want to see her again you will report to 667 willow avenue by nine o'clock. Do not be late**_

**Oh no! Oh no! Thought Danielle not moving. Then she snapped out of it and grabbed her coat. "please let her be ok"thought Danielle as she grabbed the address and left.**


	9. the deal

A/N= I DON'T OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS NOW AND NEVER WILL!

**Danielle was running now afraid she would be to late. She didn't pause but one moment to think is she should get help. No she decided it would be to dangerous. Danielle couldn't possibly think why someone would want to hurt her family. Maybe her powers. Her mom always said when she got control of her powers she would have to be careful. But why would they want her mom? With all these thoughts swirling around in her head she almost missed the alley.**

**The alley was dark and Danielle almost decided not to go down it. Danielle has breathing heavily now and she was scared out of her skin. When a dog barked at her from a trash pile Danielle almost started crying. Not now, she couldn't fall apart now she needed to get herself together and figure something out. She walked down the alley more and saw a fire in a burner barrel. Danielle slowed her pace and looked around. She was extremely** **alert now.**

**Then someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a building. When the person finally let go of her she realized that the person wasn't a person at all but a demon. Danny just wasn't sure which demon.**

"**Are you Danielle Geller"?asked the demon.**

**Danny just stood there not saying anything**

"**I think I'll take that as a yes"the demon replied.**

"**It's her alright"said what looked like the seer to Danielle.**

"**What do you want"?asked Danny speaking for the first time.**

"**Actually we want you dead"said the demon smirking.**

"**But if you want you and your mother to live you'll have to do something for us first"added the seer**.

"**First let me see my mom"said Danielle stubbornly not afraid of these demons any more knowing they needed her for something.**

"**Very well then"said the seer growing impatient.**

**They brought out Gabriella in a cage. She looked awful. But she was alive and conscious.**

"**Mom"said Danielle starting towards her mother.**

"**I don't think you should get to close, you might try to pull something"said the seer.**

"**Now for our terms"said the Malik Demon moving right along.**

"**We want you to help us kill the charmed ones"said the Malik Demon. "You do know who they are right"?added the Malik Demon looking at the surprised look on Danielle's face.**

"**Of course"said Danielle. "But how do you want me to do that"?she asked incrediously. **

"**Simple, the charmed ones will not hurt a child and they will be willing to help an innocent"explained the seer matter of factly.**

**Danielle just looked at the seer not understanding anything about the plan.**

"**Look, said the seer impatiently you pretend you need help and bring the charmed ones her and we let you and your mother go free".**

**Danielle could tell the seer was lying about something but couldn't quite place it.**

"**Danny shouted her mother, don't do this it won't work go to the charmed ones for help not to kill them"!**

"**Shut up witch"shouted the Malik Demon and shot out blue energy at her mother.**

**Gabriella screamed but the demon still didn't stop.**

"**Do we have a deal"?asked the demon clearly enjoying himself.**

**Daniella stood their mortified. But then finally she snapped out of it.**

"**Yes we have a deal"she cried out at last.**

"**Good you have exactly three days starting now"said the seer. Then the demon made her fly out the door and it slammed in her face.**

"**No let me back in"Danny cried out pounding on the door. She pounded on the door for about six more minutes before she finally realized what she got herself into. She was in deep shit. What was she going to do? They were lying about something she new it. But Danielle couldn't figure out what. Danny was going to have to go through with the plan. Her mother had said to go to the charmed ones for help but that might backfire! Danielle just didn't know what to do. It was then she realized that she might never see her mother again. This was when Danielle lost it completely. After trying so hard not to burst into tears in the building she finally lost it. **

**She sat on the gritty dirty ground and sobbed. She sobbed for about half an hour before she finally got up. Wiping her tears out of her eyes she decided she would have to go through with the plan. Screw what her mom said. Her mother was the only person in her family. The only person she could rely on to be there. Danielle started to walk home in a dreary rain. She would help kill anyone to get her mother back. When she got home she got out two six packs of beer and started drinking while she cried. It was so lonely in her house. But she needed to calm down. That was what the alcohol was for of course. She also needed a plan which Danielle would work out tomorrow.**


	10. the risk of choices

A/N= ALRIGHT NOW THE CHARMED ONES ARE MORE IN THE PICTURE AND THE STORY IS COMING MORE TOGETHER. AND AGAIN I DON'T OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS.

**Danielle was sleeping fitfully at her kitchen table. The alcohol had really taken an effect. Danielle was dreaming about her mother. The demons were pounding nails into her skin. There were thousands of demons hitting her. All she could hear was pounding. Pounding. Pounding. The dream disappeared** **when she heard her name being called.**

"**Danny"shouted a familiar voice. And then more pounding. Danny moaned and looked up. It must have been at least nine o'clock in the morning. Man she hated hang overs.**

"**Danny" shouted what sounded like Nikki. **

"**I'm coming"shouted Danny her voice slightly blurred. Danielle went and opened up the door. She was right it was Nikki.**

"**You look awful"said Nikki who had a ugly looking bruise on her face. Danny just looked at her.**

"**Have you been drinking"?she asked incredioiusly.**

"**Yeah"said Danielle letting her in.**

"**How much did you drink"?Nikki asked.**

"**Enough"replied Danielle as she fell into the sofa.**

"**What does your mom think did she ground you"?asked Nikki still not believing that Danny could get that drunk. Danielle jsut stared into space and then burst into tears.**

"**I don't know how my mom is thinking right now"she cried out. Nikki put an arm around her. Something was wrong.**

"**Whats wrong Danny"?she asked severely. Danny just shook her head and criedn even harder.**

"**Do you need help, are you in trouble damn it talk to me"said Nikki worried for her friends safety. But still Danielle just shook her head. She was in a hang over thought Nikki. She quickly dug in her back pack and found what she was looking for. It was an unmarked bottle of pills. Nikki had used them many times when she had a hang over they worked in about half an hour. She gave Danny a pill to take. Danny took it and was a sleep in five minutes.**

**Half an hour later Danny woke up more alert than ever. Her hang over was clearly gone.**

"**I might need those soon"she told her friend. Nikki just looked at her sternly.**

"**What kind of trouble are you in"?she asked so seriously that Danielle almost burst into laughter.**

"**Your loosing it "thought Danielle to herself. "Get a grip". Nikki was still looking at her only more softly this time.**

"**I can't tell you"said Danny expecting argument.**

"**Do you need help"?asked Nikki.**

"**Yes but you can't give it to me"said Danielle her eyes starting to get teary. Nikki gave her a hug and said she understood.**

"**You better figure this out"Nikki told her as she was leaving.** " **this is serious no screwing around with alcohol any more". Danielle nodded. Nikki was right she did need to figure this out. **

**Danielle sat on the couch and started to think. It was already established that she would have to kill the cahrmed ones to get her mom back. But could she do it? Danielle wasn't sure she could go through with it. Well she would just have to no matter what. Her mom told her to go to the charmed ones for help not to kill them thought Danielle suddenly. Doing that might not work though. It might back fire. No she would do what ever these horrible people said for her to do. She would have to.**

**So now she had her plan she would go to the charmed ones for help but just to get them to go to the building. Danny thought about her mom and how weak she looked and how scared she was. Her mother was never scared! Danielle almost burst into tears again. She instictivley reached into her pocket and brought out some weed. She wasn't an addict or anything but she sometimes used it when she was feeling down. But thinking on what Nikki told her she put it back in her pocket. She had to focus. Well first thing to do was to meet the charmed ones anyway. She had the address on the note the Malik Demon had forged. She picked it up and gasped! It was the pink sided house she walked by everyday on the way home from school.**

**It didn't matter though. She would go through anyone. Still Danielle paused. Thinking about what her mother said maybe she would be better to join forces with the charmed ones. They were the most powerful witches in the world! They could help her with anything. But still Danielle thought she had a better cahnce of following instructions from the seer and Malik Demon. **

"**They could kill me"thought Danielle.**

"**They could really hurt me or even kill me if I tried to hurt any of them"she said aloud now. But the wouldn't hurt her. They couldn't hurt her. Not a thirteen year old kid. Plus they wouldn't know that Danny was trying to kill her. Finally making a decision Danielle grabbed her coat and headed down the block to Prescot Street.**


	11. the visit to the manor

A/N I DON'T OWN THE CHARMED CHARACTERS! In this chapter Danielle starts to try to get the charmed ones to fall into her trap. Please please please review!!!!!

**Danny stood out side the house. She had already decided what she would do. First she would have to get the courage to go up to the house ! Any way once she knocked on the door she would say her name and stuff and then she would somehow burst into tears and ask them to help her. No problem! Danielle took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. She knocked. **

"**One sec."shouted a voice. Danny waited. **

"**Hello"?asked a strawberry blond**. **wait a minute weren't the charmed ones all brunette? Paige was still waiting for an answer.**

"**Oh um"stuttered Danielle remembering to act sad.**

"**What do you need"?asked Paige impatiently. **

"**Are you the charmed ones"?asked Danielle trying to sound like she needed their help. "I sort of do"thought Danny.**

"**Yeah hunny** **whats wrong"?asked Paige now worried.**

"**I need your help"replied Danielle.**

"**Come in then"said Paige. Phoebe just now appeared and gave Paige a look. Paige just shrugged and showed the girl into the living room.** **Danielle sat down on the sofa and thought of what she was going to say.**

"**Whats the problem"?asked Phoebe curiously. Danielle remained silent. She didn't know what to say! She should have thought about this earlier. Now Piper was in the room staring at her.**

"**Well"said Piper.**

"**Oh uh yeah"stammered Danielle thinking quickly.**

"**I need you guys help"she said slowly.**

"**Well we figured"said Paige now getting suspicious.**

"**Right um..."Danielle continued. **

"**Well you see for some reason these demons want me dead"she said lowly trying to act scared.**

"**Keep going"said Piper.**

"**Right, and they um... well they kidnaped my mom and now they are trying to kill me"said Danielle acting scared.**

"**So lets get this straight"said Paige. "Demons want you dead and have kidnaped your mom to probably lure you there to kill you and your mother".**

"**Yeah but why would any demons want a little girl"asked Phoebe.**

"**She must have some destiny of future good"said Paige a matter of factly.**

"**I just don't know what to do"!cried Danielle and then she started to sob. She wasn't really faking this part. She really didn't know what to do.**

"**You poor thing"said Phoebe pulling her into a hug. This was when Danielle started to feel really bad. These people were being so nice to her and here she was trying to kill them!**

"**First we need some info"said Paige.**

"**Right"added Phoebe letting go of Danny.**

"**What is your name first off"asked Paige.**

"**It's Danielle" said Danny sniffling a little bit.**

"**Alright um any reason that demons would want to hurt you or your family"?asked Phoebe.**

"**Not really only that my dad was half shocker demon"said Danielle truthfully.**

"**That might be something"said Paige.**

"**What kind of powers do you have"?asked Phoebe curiously.**

"**Well um... I'll show you"said Danielle getting up. Danielle formed electricity in the palm of her hand and then squeezed it out. Then she orbed in her lightning bolt way of hers and then sat back down.**

"**That stuff and that I can tell when people are lying"added Danielle.**

"**Wow" said Piper clearly impressed. And also speaking for the first time.**

"**Um.. Sisters I need to talk to you"said Piper as she got up and went toward the kitchen.**

"**Whats wrong"?asked Phoebe impatiently. She really wanted to help this little girl. **

"**Whats wrong is I don't trust this"said Piper.**

"**Why"?asked Phoebe not understanding how Piper could be like this.**

"**It is a little fishy"said Paige.**

"**Yeah alright her powers are really advanced but Whats probably why these demons are after her"said Phoebe stubbornly. **

"**This girl can't be any more than 13 years old and you think she is evil"?asked Phoebe accusingly.**

"**Well we have faced demonic children before"said Piper truthfully.**

"**Well she really isn't a demon"said Paige quietly. **

"**There ya go"said Phoebe as if the matter was settled. Phoebe left the kitchen and went back to the living room. Paige just shrugged her shoulders and followed her sister. Piper was left with nothing else to do but follow them. **

**Back in the living room Danielle was still sitting there looking upset. The girls decided that she should lie down in one of the rooms upstairs. Much against Pipers complaints about stealing.**

"**I say our best bet is with the father"said Paige as the girls started to form a plan.**

"**Yeah I agree this guy sounds fishy"added Phoebe.**

"**Well if we really are doing this even though I think we should asked Leo first...."Piper trailed off.**

"**Piper this girl needs our help now"said Phoebe getting a little upset with how Piper was dealing with this innocent. **

"**Alright alright"! Said Piper finally giving up. She still wasn't sure about this.**

"**Well we will need to find out where this guy lives"said Piper finally helping out.**

"**But we don't know what he is like"said Paige.**

"**He is only half shocker demon"said Phoebe determined to help Danielle out.**

"**Well we can't really vanquish him can we"?asked Paige doubtfully.**

"**Why not"?asked Phoebe. Piper just looked at her in disbelief.**

"**Phoebe you who is so determined to help this kid thinks we should vanquish her dad"? Asked Piper still not believing her sister was serious.**

"**Apparently he isn't a very good dad"said Phoebe her voice getting louder.**

"**Alright you guys we will figure it out as we go"said Paige not wanting those two to get into a fight about this.**

"**Well"started Phoebe.**

"**Hey"said Paige before Phoebe could finish. Piper just smiled a cocky smile and left the room.**

****

**Meanwhile upstairs in Phoebe's bedroom Danielle was pacing. She was nervous. What if they decided not to help her? Then what would she do? What if the demon and the seer showed up later? She needed something to prove she was here and talked to them. Danielle spotted a triquetra symbol on a cloth on the dresser. Danny quickly grabbed it and stuck it in her the pocket of her cargo pants.**

**Then the door opened and the sister named Piper walked in. **

"**We decided to help you out"she said. Danielle remained silent.**

"**You can go home and figure out what your gonna do while we figure out what we need to do"said Piper flatly.**

"**You have no clue how much this means to me"said Danielle trying to make herself cry. She succeeded a little bit. Danielle got up and walked out the door, through the hallway and out the front door. This evening would be the hardest one of her life no matter what happens. Nothing better go wrong. Or it would be the end of everything.**


End file.
